


Cartas sin enviar

by Manecilladelreloj



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, RivaMika Week
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:16:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29709426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manecilladelreloj/pseuds/Manecilladelreloj
Summary: Son los sentimientos que Mikasa no alcanzo a darlos a conocer , a raíz de su accidente...Pertenece a En cada vida nos volvemos a encontrar Parte I.IPreámbulo de la segunda parte.Los personajes de shingeki no kyojin no me pertenecen, son de propiedad de Hajime Isayama.Historia original no permito que mi trabajo sea utilizado o adaptado, bajo ningún concepto, sin mi permiso.Todos los derechos son reservados.
Relationships: Levi Ackerman & Mikasa Ackerman, Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 1
Collections: RivaMika Week 2021





	1. Sin destinatario...I

Desde el momento que uno nace y en la medida que uno va creciendo a través de la vida, se nos enseña primero a comunicarnos, luego a caminar a la par de ello, las reglas de la moral y las buenas costumbres...

Eso que encontramos en los diez mandamientos, que son leyes no escritas, pero son la guía para un buen vivir, aunque a través de la evolución de la sociedad, se halla transformado en algunos aspectos...

Sin embargo alguna vez...¿Se nos ha enseñado como debemos enfrentar los fracasos? O más bien ¿Qué debemos hacer ante las desilusiones amargas, en lo concerniente a nuestros sentimientos?

Si me preguntan eso... Soy la primera en decir...¡Que no tengo ni la menor idea de cuál sea la verdadera solución...!

Algunas personas recurren a la fe en Dios...Bajo mi punto de vista es muy loable optar por esa opción...

Es una lucha constante en mantenerse en pie para no caer en las profundidades de la oscuridad incrustada de desesperación...Donde el apoyo o la mano amiga no está cuando uno más lo necesita...

Otros por otro lado comienzan con las prácticas de disciplinas milenarias... Un cambio radical de ambiente y rutina...Pero ¿Qué pasa en los momentos, en que a pesar de que empleas todo el esfuerzo posible para cumplir con la rutina, tu interior más oculto sale a la luz, dejándote desarmada?...

El sentimiento de desamparo es él trago más agrio y pasa a un ritmo muy lento, del cual uno tiene que beber, en mas de alguna ocasión...

En ese momento en el que te encuentras a solas contigo y sin querer comienzas a repasar todos los sucesos ásperos, amargos que me a tocado vivir...

Algunos que jamás pensaste que a alguien pudiera pasar...Te auto condenas por ello, siendo que tú no fuiste el autor del hecho, sino la victima...

¡Aunque no quieras! esa cadena, esa cruz, esa señal que tienes inconscientemente pegada en tu frente, te acompaña en tus noches de insomnio, en tu vida cotidiana...Empero creyendo que ya lo superaste, pero en realidad no...

Las sensaciones de asco hacia ti misma, acompañadas de las lágrimas más amargas que en tu vida has podido derramar...La tristeza la acompaña y te grita: "¿Por qué a mí?" ¿Seré una basura? ¿Estaré maldita?

Aunque no lo creas, muchas veces llegue a pensar en eso... La vida es Bella pero también es cruel y despiadada...

Lo cruel y lo despiadado es lo que me ha tocado vivir...Y tratar de salir de ello es lo más terrible que uno puede hacer...

Es una lucha interna constate... Existe una frase que la he escuchado en reiterada ocasiones y dice "Cuando más oscura sea la noche...Más pronto viene el amanecer"...

Y me pregunto... ¿Habrá un amanecer para mí? o ¿Estoy condenada a vivir en la inmensidad de la oscuridad?...Espero algún día tener la respuesta a estas interrogantes que me aquejan, en lo más profundo de mi ser...

....

Frente a ti...

Siempre soñaba despierta con estar frente a ti, me imaginaba algunos escenarios, entre los cuales era; ¿Que haríamos? ¿Cómo sería tu forma de mirarme?...

Pero esas ideas quedaron como simples hipótesis sin concretarse, por que el fruto de tu traición crece día a día...

Ser alguien a quien tomaron sus sentimientos como si fuera un simple trapo sucio de limpieza, que en el momento que termina su función lo tiras a la basura, es la aflicción más desgarradora que uno puede sufrir...

Los cuestionamientos que nacen son; ¿En que falle? ¿No crees que me merecía una explicación? ¿Si, supuestamente nos llevábamos también, porque no fuiste claro conmigo?

¡El dolor de sentirte utilizada!, a pesar de ser desconfiada, de estudiar a tu entorno y aunque es cansador, a veces pasas por alto eso y das ese salto a la piscina, del cual retornas completamente destruida...

No he sido una persona que ha tenido muchas relaciones amorosas, la verdad aunque ustedes no lo crean (como dicen por ahí), he sido una persona con una vida amorosa casi extinta, es vergonzoso para mi decirlo, pero es mi realidad, que le vamos hacer...

Pero que es terrible, luchar por alguien que te paga de la peor manera, y te preguntas ¿Valdrá la pena luchar por alguien otra vez?

La verdad...Es que ya no quiero volver a pasar por lo mismo...

Frente a ti, me imagine un mundo cruel y bello a la vez, que ante los problemas saldríamos adelante.

Frente a ti me imagine que las dificultades si llegaban como una montaña sobre mí, si me decías "No importa, estoy contigo y saldremos de esto juntos"...

Se que tendría ese valor que tanta falta me ha hecho tener para enfrentar los escenarios más duros de mi vida, del cual he tenido de sacar no sé cómo, ni de no sé donde, para salir de cada mala jugada del destino...

Frente a ti, me imagine gritándote todo lo cruel y despiadado que fuiste conmigo, al punto te querer sacarte los dientes con alicates, para que aprendieras a ser hombre, no un niñato que juega a serlo...

Pero la verdad sería incapaz de hacerlo...No está en mi esencia hacer eso a alguien...O tal vez si...

Ahora cada uno tomo su camino...Aun recuerdo cuando volviste aparecer y te comportaste como que aquí no había pasado nada...

¿Cómo que nada? Fuiste tan valiente que te desapareciste de mi vida en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, para luego volver y tomar una postura como si tú actuar en dicha situación fuera de lo más normal...

Frente a ti, tuve que reunir coraje y mi sangre se volviera tan fría, para ver hasta qué punto eras capaz de mentirme, aunque ya sabía de ante mano como ibas a reaccionar...Huyendo de la situación como siempre...Desapareciendo de mi vida otra vez...

Frente a ti cual maestro de las mentiras y yo una simple ilusa aprendiz, que memorizo cada acto de su maestro, hasta el punto de verlo llegar a su límite de su actuación, ya que de ante manos predecía a sabiendas que, de un momento a otro te escaparías cuando te sintieras acorralado...

Frente a ti... ¿Valdrá la pena volver?


	2. Mi amado Levi...II

Mi amado Levi.

El empezar a escribir estas líneas no es algo que me sea fácil de hacer...Para alguno le es sencillo, ya que dejan que sus sentimientos salgan a la luz, sin restricciones, sin impedimentos, sin prohibiciones a ser rechazados por el otro, ya que es tú propia expresión.

Aquellas emociones más profundas tuyas que claman por ser escuchadas, aunque sea a través de unas pequeñas líneas trazadas en un pequeño trozo de papel...

Sin embargo con el tiempo esta forma de expresión ha perdido su valor, por culpa de nosotros mismos...

Permitimos que la sociedad nos envolviera con su ritmo impersonal, carente de sentimientos, transformando a las personas en seres insensibles, inhumanos, perdiendo la empatía por el dolor ajeno...

Lamentablemente eso nos toco a nosotros, es triste tener que reconocerlo, empero ante dicha situación nos toco vivirla, palparla, sentirla... tanto tú y yo...

Lo más penoso es que nunca me preguntaste si de verdad quería pasar por todo esto...Tu respuesta se tradujeron en hechos los cuales empezaron con una simple separación gradual que desde su inicio ha sido cada día más abismaste, tortuosa, agónica, sin ti...

Si me preguntas... ¿Cómo soporte todo esto?.. La respuesta sería simple... Siempre espere por tú retorno, no me importaba como, la forma o el medio de que te valieras, sino el hecho de que volvieras a mi...

Sin embargo cada vez que hablamos de vez en cuando, ya no era lo mismo... El misticismo ya se ha ido... Esa unión inexplicable que quebraba toda lógica se fue...

Muy a mi pesar igual te sigo sintiendo tu presencia igual que ayer...

Sin embargo ese fuego tan inmenso que unía nuestros corazones, ese imán que nos llevaba a nuestro mundo... ¿A dónde fue?

Ha sido un calvario para mí el levantarme y enfrentar la vida sin ti...

Mis lágrimas incontrolables que no dejaban de salir, aunque siempre dibujaba una sonrisa en mi rostro, para no darlo a conocer... 

Creía que no iba a ser capaz de soportar de luchar contra una gran montaña, que se posaba en mi camino y no me dejaba avanzar una vez más...

El volver a caminar en solitario...Lo que nunca he querido volver a hacer, pero la vida es bella y cruel a la vez y sus jugadas que da, son tan aberrantes que a veces uno no sabe cómo enfrentarla...Las fuerzas se van...La fe la pierdes...El aliento se desvanece...

¿Será que uno es un simple peón de un gigantesco tablero de ajedrez y quien lo juega lo hace sin misericordia de nuestros sentimientos?

.....

El día en que te conocí...

La verdad debería decir, el día en que apareciste en mi vida, dicho de otro modo...

¿Quién lo iba a pensar o imaginarse? Una persona que era un completo misterio, enigma, pieza indescifrable para mí, que con su forma de ser era para mi gusto atípica, fuera de los parámetros que consideraba "común" en una persona, iba ser quien se pegara muy dentro de mi corazón...

Jamás olvidare nuestra primera conversación, esa que aun tengo grabada en lo más profundo de mi interior, en la que por única vez en mi vida, me sentí que estaba hablando con un espejo de mi persona, que en vez de darme miedo o terror, era todo lo contrario, más interés tenía en seguir hablando, conociendo, explorando un terreno que era extraño para mi, sin embargo me provocaba tanto interés de seguir internándome en ese territorio inexplorado por mi...

Si lo pudiera definir alguna palabra sería Bizarro o descabellado, dado a las circunstancias...Eras, eres y seguirás siendo alguien tan inexplicable para mi...

Esa unión, esa conexión que traspasa todo entendimiento humano...El saber que estabas ahí conmigo, sin estarlo en cuerpo presente...

El saber hasta el más mínimo detalle de ti, sin que tú hayas tenido que pronunciar algunas palabras para contarme, solo bastaba que yo te preguntara y tú solo afirmaras...

Saber de tus miedos, de tus noches de insomnio por tus preocupaciones que te aquejaban...

Sentir tus momentos de tristezas, en las que actuabas de una manera tan peculiar, que solo nosotros dos sabíamos entender...

¿Pero en qué momento cambio todo?..

En qué momento tuviste ese miedo que te hizo alejarte tan radicalmente de mí, que esa unión inexplicable que teníamos se congelara o se cortara de un momento a otro...

Siempre dicen que las mujeres contamos con un sexto sentido, pero si me preguntan que sentí cuando sabía que te ibas alejar...

Fue volver a sentir ese miedo, esa soledad, esa angustia que no quería volver a retornar a ese sentimiento...

Nunca jamás en mi vida...Pero lamentablemente, las jugadas amargas de la vida me colocaban en la palestra de esa amargura, esa soledad una vez más...

Recuerdo que una de las últimas veces que estuvimos juntos, tomaste tu guitarra y comenzaste a cantarme...Aun puedo escuchar tu voz y los acordes de aquel instrumento... Esa fue la primera y última vez tenías un gesto así para conmigo.

En otras ocasiones siempre cantabas algunas canciones, pero jamás fue de la misma forma, en que lo hiciste en aquella ocasión...

¿Te recuerdas de la canción que siempre cantábamos? Era "Estrechez de corazón" de los prisioneros...Siempre la cantábamos a todo pulmón, quien iba a pesar que la letra de dicha canción fue un vaticinio de lo que nos iba ocurrir...

Me recuerdo que, ya llevábamos tiempos separados, en una reunión entre nuestros amigos en común tomaste la guitarra a regañadientes, ya que te insistían mucho en cantar y lo hiciste, pero ¿Por qué cantaste nuestra canción?

Me miraste fijamente cuando decías "No te pares frente a mí. Con esa mirada tan hiriente. Puedo entender estrechez de mente. Soportar la falta de experiencia. Pero no voy a aguantar. Estrechez de corazón."

Casi escupí el jugo que estaba tomando, quede blanca, tu mirándome fija en mi en todo momento que cantabas, yo no sabía si salir corriendo y romper en llanto, pero mi orgullo no me lo permitió y me mantuve inexpresiva, aunque por dentro me rompía en mil pedazos...

Pero así como usaste nuestra canción te respondo a través de este medio "Cuántas cosas se dirán. En la guerra del amor. Las palabras son cuchillas. Cuándo las manejan orgullos y pasiones. Estás llorando y no haces nada. Por comprender a nadie excepto a ti..."

"No te pido nada más...Que valores este amor...Que lo guardes en un libro...Y lo atesores cerca de tu corazón...Tú sabes cuánto se ha querido...Has abrazado lo mismo que yo..."

Mi querido y amado Levi...Quien salió huyendo cuando nuestros sentimientos iban creciendo, dejándome un enorme vacío en mi corazón...

Lo más terrible, es darme cuenta que mis sentimientos jamás te importaron y sólo te comportaste de forma egoísta conmigo, tirando a la basura lo más preciado para mi...

A pesar de todo... Si hay otra vida... Se el hombre que no pudiste ser para mí y no me sueltes jamás...

Un amor de hierro...Cuidara de mi...Ser, lo que no pudimos ser...

Tuya hoy y siempre...

Mikasa Ackerman Azumabito.


	3. Espectro del infierno...III

"Maestro de las mentiras."  
Estimado Eren Jaeger.

Te sorprenderá el hecho que estés leyendo esto de mi parte, pero la situación lo ameritaba, por ende, dicho de otro modo, no tengo ganas de ver tu rastrero rostro...

Cada vez que pienso en el día en que nos conocimos, siempre se vienen las siguiente frase "Eres ciudadana de segunda clase, sin privilegios y sin honor...Porque yo doy la plata estás forzada...A rendirme honores y seguir mi humor..."

Sin embargo cada día, cada semana, cada mes... En pocas palabras a través de ese tiempo esas frases se hacían aun más presente en mí.

¿Sabes cómo? De la siguiente forma...

Bombardeando mi raciocinio reiteradamente, constantemente atacando mi intelecto, acosando mi espíritu, torturando mi psiquis...

¿Quién iba a pensar?, que en todas las ocasiones que me buscabas, o más bien, tu trato hacia mi persona era la descripción de dicha frase...

Todos tus actos de delataban a gritos silenciosos... A través de tu lenguaje corporal, tu forma de mirarme, tus lágrimas de cocodrilo de adefesio mal hecho que más de alguna vez derramaste ante mí, con la sola finalidad de acercarte a mi y obtener simpatía de mi parte Pero...

¿Sabías que siempre supe que mentías?

No obstante, mi orgullo me impedía actuar de otra manera, tenía que seguir tu actuación...

Jamás revelo mis verdaderos sentimientos hacía el resto... Siempre tienen la idean de que creen que me conocen en profundidad, empero jamás se dan el trabajo de aprender a leerme de verdad...

De tal modo se gestó en mi hace mucho tiempo, ese lado maquiavelismo por llamarlo de alguna manera, que consiste en lo siguiente; ver y dejar actuar a mi enemigo, descubrir sus artimañas, sobre todo permitirte danzar al compás de tu música revestida de falsedad, siendo el resultado de que tu seas un simple deshecho de la vida..

Debo confesar que siempre me ha gustado ver hasta qué punto una persona es capaz de mantener una mentira y sobre todo las armas de las que se valdrá...Me da igual si salgo herida o no, pero esa satisfacción nadie me la quita...

¿Creíste que me engañaste? Te felicito si lo creíste así y también te felicito sino...

Me pregunto algo ¿Alguna vez descubriste que jamás fui sincera contigo?

¿Cómo no iba hacerlo? si hasta tu respiración era embustera, tu planteamiento hacia mí siempre fue "Traicionar y jamás pagar, porque yo soy un hombre y no te puedo mirar..."

Y lo cumpliste al pie de la letra, sabía desde el primer momento que me estabas buscando por interés pecuniario, económico, jamás romántico...

Era un simple juguete que sacabas de tu baúl para jugar un rato, para luego tirarlo a la basura, un simple, soso e inútil cosa...

Sé que no debí aceptarte por ningún motivo en mi vida...Pero a veces la soledad nos pesa, nos cansa, es dolorosa de llevar...

Aunque por más fuerte que seas y trates de evitar hacer caso a esos sentimientos tan humanos, no obstante, dichas emociones en los momentos menos esperados logran ser tan poderosas en uno, que provocan que se nuble nuestra parte racional y actuamos como entes en busca de sentir, vivir, palmar eso, con tal de sentirse vivo, aunque sea por algún momento...

Esto es porque somos seres débiles, que no queremos cargar sobre nuestras espaldas, nuestras propias carencias emocionales que repercuten en nuestro actuar, trayendo como producto de aquello amargos y destructivos actos, sentimientos, que nosotros mismos dados lugar a ello...

"De tu amor de niña sacaré ventaja...De tu amor de adulta me reiré...Con tu amor de madre dormiré una siesta...Y a tu amor de esposa le mentiré..."

Te pregunto lo siguiente mi "Querido novio"...

¿Hasta qué punto es capaz un hombre de mantener un fraude? O dicho de otro modo... ¿Alguna vez te has dado cuenta que eres un falso?

Como diría un gran filosofo "Todos mientes...Cada quien elige la mentira en la cual creer" (Dr. House).

Pero lo que no puedo entender es... ¿Hasta qué punto es capaz de llegar? ¿Hasta destruir a una persona?

¿A Petra también le mentiste?...

Mi estimado Eren, tenías conocimiento ¿Qué yo sabía de tu relación supuestamente oculta para mí con Petra?

Me reía de la forma en que tu verdadera novia, maneja las apariencias en una forma tan teatral, la verdad es muy mala actriz, pero no iba a dar a conocer a mi enemigo aquello, mi labor era seguir con dicha actuación...

Quizás te estás preguntando cómo me entere de todo lo que te comentado a través de estas líneas.

Como regalo para ti "Queridito" te lo diré:

Como eres tan hábil en todo este tema, por algo eres "hijo del viudo negro"...Pero la realidad te quedo grande el ser "Hijo de..." Ya que te falta mucho para serlo...

¿Sabías que tienes muchos ojos sobre ti?, te vigilan constantemente, cada paso que das, a cada lugar que vas, cada conversación que tengas, siempre es registrado...

No pienses que he sido yo la causante de aquello, lo que ha sido todo lo contrario, a mi me sorprendió, ya que alguien o algunos en forma anónima me enviaba dicho material, ya sea fotográfico, filmaciones, grabaciones de tus conversaciones, etc.

En pocas palabras todo lo que tú te puedas imaginar y más, me lo enviaban...

Un día sin pensarlo dos veces, seguí la ruta de los registros que tú tenías con tu "prometida"...Y fue en ese momento a pesar que tenía mis dudas, pero me di cuenta que todo la documentación sobre ti era cierta.

Era cierto que me engañabas con Petra ya que los vi, personalmente...

Reconozco que no fui sincera contigo, porque jamás te quise, mis sentimientos hacia ti era nulos, porque en realidad estoy enamorada de Levi Ackerman...

Eren fuiste un pasatiempo para mi, y fue mi gran error el estar contigo si ni siquiera me interesaste, solo estaba contigo para no estar sola...

Pero jamás permitiré que me uses para adueñarte de lo que construyeron mis padres junto a mis tíos, sus años de sacrificios para formar la empresa y que venga un bicho rastrero, maldita sanguijuela a ponderarse ¿a si de simple de ella como si fuera suya?

¡¡¡¡¡¡Esto es una guerra Eren Jaeger!!!...¡Mi Familia, mis amigos, tu jamás tendrás acceso a ello!.

Me vengare y daré mi golpe de gracia tan venenoso, malicioso, pero tan certero que te arrepentirás del día de en que nos conocimos y se te cruzo esa estúpida idea.

Se despide tu "Queridita noviecita" Mikasa Ackerman.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Las letras entre comillas hacen alusión a la canción "Corazones rojos" de los prisioneros, que es una burla al machismo.

Le agradezco mucho a @linabruce por hacer un especial de navidad, inspirándose en "CARTAS SIN ENVIAR", me siento muy honrada por ello.

¡Espero que les guste este penúltimo capítulo!


	4. Entre paréntesis...IV

Mis emociones corren por mis venas a miles de kilómetros por hora...

Mi consiente con mi subconsciente no hacen conexión...

¡¡¡Mi parte racional se fue al carajo!!!

Todos mis sentidos se nublaron...La interrogante que siempre me había planteado de los supuestos escenarios que se daría, la forma en que la enfrentaría...

No obstante, nunca pensé que tan rápido me tendría que afrontar....

Ante ello, la pregunta con respuesta ausente, que de inmediatamente surge es ¿Cómo actuó ante esta situación?

¿Cómo en un partido de futbol, al contragolpe?

¿Quizás como aquel francotirador, que está a la espera de que le den la orden su superior para matar a su objetivo?

Tal vez ¿Cómo una leona que va a despellejar a su presa sin piedad, aunque esta pida clemencia?

¿Ellos pedirán clemencia? ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ANTE MI!!!!!!! ¡Jamás en sus vidas lo han hecho y lo van hacer ahora conmigo!

Mientras manejo mi automóvil descapotable color negro furioso como la noche, dejo que el sol de en mi rostro junto con el viento que golpea mi piel, así para poder lograr algo de calma en medio de mi tempestad.

Coloco la canción de los prisioneros "corazones rojos", que es una burla hacía el machismo... Me identifico con la letra...

............

Mi Erwin, mi querido y amado hermano ¿Porqué llegamos a esta situación?

Se lo que me dirías...

A raíz de mi estúpido, tonto, torpe orgullo...Esa es la única explicación que trato de encontrar en esta mezcla de sentimientos que tengo en mi interior...

Me aleje sin saber que estabas esperando por mí... A pesar de mi error siempre estuviste ahí...Esa es la frase con la que describo a mi hermano del corazón.

Sin embargo nunca te vi como mi hermano adoptivo, para mi siempre te he visto y sentido como hijo natural, verdadero hijo de mis padres, debo reconocer tienes bastante parecido físico con mi padre...

¿Erwin porque fui tan torpe? Creí que podría sola con todo lo que estaba viviendo y me doy cuenta que tú estabas al tanto de todo, al punto de tomar medidas tan drásticas para salvarme...

La verdad de todo el veneno que lance cuando me comunicaron que me tendría que casar con Levi, no fue porque no lo quisiera, todo lo contrario, estoy enamorada de él, pero Levi no siente lo mismo por mí, por eso termino nuestra relación ya que tenía miedo y no quería lastimarme "supuestamente".

Grite todo eso porque no me gustan las cosas forzadas en cuanto a relaciones de cualquier índole, sea de amigos, familiares, novios, etc.

¿Y ahora Levi se aparece como mi gran salvador?¿Porque, si tuviste tu tiempo, el momentos, si no hubieras sido tan cobarde esto no estaría pasando y quizás ya estaríamos comprometidos?

Pero no, ¡¡¡¡¡tenías que poner muchos obstáculos y verme casi en peligro para que actuaras!!!!!

A veces ¡¡¡¡¡Levi Ackerman me dan ganas de darte un solo golpe para que reacciones!!!!!!

.......

Vi a mis verdaderos amigos defenderme en el momento que me enfrente a mis enemigos...

Sin embargo pague las amargas consecuencias por alejarme de ellos, de mi entorno...

Siento una energía tan poderosa en mí interior, que escapa a todo mi entendimiento y razonamiento humano...

Me dejó llevar... Es tan grato lo que estoy sintiendo... Es un imán energético que me atrae hacia él... Siento unas manos sobre las mías que me toman y me llevan hacía esa energía...

No coloco ninguna resistencia ante ello, dejo que me guíen hacia esa dirección...

Ya no siento dolor en mi cuerpo... Estoy calmada... Tranquila...

Escucho a los lejos los gritos de dolor de mi hermano, de mis amigos, de mi padre...Sin embardo sus voces son cada vez en menor intensidad...

El silencio se apodero de mí, no hay ruido, no hay dolor...

.....

Escucho ruidos otra vez... Las voces las reconozco, pero su forma de hablar es distinta...

Trato de entender lo que dicen, pero me cuesta descifrarlo....

Las voces, se hacen más intensas cada vez más.... Las conozco, ¡sí! Estoy segura....

Una voz de un varón me habla, toma mi mano y la besa posteriormente llora junto a mi...Es muy varonil y sexy tengo que reconocerlo...Pero me es muy familiar...Sin embargo ¿Por qué me dice que soy su esposa? ¿Qué no puedo dejarlo sólo?

¡Calma las pasiones compadre!, no sé quién eres para ser tan suelto de cuerpo para decirme que soy tu esposa, a mí nadie me ha pedido nada...

......

Esa voz la escucho todos los días y me dice lo mismo, pero cada vez es más intensa... Sé que la he oído en alguna parte.

¿En qué momento fue?...

Otras voces también se hacen presentes... Reconozco que las he escuchado en otras ocasiones, aunque me cuesta identificarlas...

Lo más raro de todo, es que el lenguaje que emplean, es revestido de muchos honoríficos...

Lo sé porque dicen "¡Mi señora despierte no nos deje!" "¡Seju por favor abra sus ojos y corte las cabezas a quienes le provocaron esto!"...

Esto me intriga...Me desconcierta...No sé a quien se refiere...

Otra vez la voz varonil y sexy vuelve a verme... ¡Hey! ¡¡Esto no puede estar pasando!!

¡¡¡¡Es Levi!!!!!


End file.
